galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Dragon (Kirby)
Ice Dragon appeared in the 1995 video game called Kirby´s Dream Land 2. Ice Dragon is a boss in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land 2. It is worth noting that of its six appearances in the series, only two of them are in the flesh, while the other four are merely facsimiles. Although not directly appearing in Kirby Super Star Ultra, a card of Ice Dragon appears in the sub-game Card Swipe. Additionally, Ice Dragon appears as a collectible key-chain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, using his sprite from Kirby's Dream Land 2. Ice Dragon, living up to its name, is a rotund dragon which is able to live in icy conditions and use ice as a means of attacking. In official art, it has light blue-green scales, teal spikes running across its back, and a pale cream colored underbelly. As a drawing, Ice Dragon's design is slightly changed. It is of the same shape, but its underbelly is now white and the rest of him is slightly subdued, almost appearing gray. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, it received another redesign. Its shape remains the same, but its entire body is now less green and more blue. In the Kirby of the Stars Pilot, Ice Dragon uses the same exact design as its official art from Kirby's Dream Land 2, but here, its colors are a bit more vibrant. Its back is a dark green color, its underbelly is a very bold cream color, and the ridges running along its back are now blue (changed to yellow in the final version of the anime). The Ice Dragon that appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! looks almost completely different. Its baby form bears some resemblance to its appearance in the games, although it is tiny and has a completely different color palette to match its design in the pilot. As an adult, Ice Dragon is extremely tall and has an elongated body and a longer snout. It keeps the same coloration that it had as a baby. Ice Dragon also has jagged, visible teeth as an adult. Animated Appearance First Form In its first form, Ice Dragon is a dinosaur-like monster with dark green colored scales on its back, feet, tail, hands and top head, it has four light green colored spikes on its back, its underbelly and lower jaw is cream-es yellow, it has three fingers, a small tail at the rear, a light purple tongue, four rows of teeth on both the top and bottom, making it have eight teeth in total and small black doted eyes, Ice Dragon in its first form is very small, as it is the size of Dedede's hands, it also makes small leaps. Second Form In its second form, Ice Dragon looks similar to its previous form, except it becomes incredibly large and appears more menacing. It grows eight spikes on its back that are now colored yellow, and its teeth become more jagged and larger. Ice Dragon also displays a constantly angry expression in this form and now makes loud dinosaur roars. Powers and Abilities First Form In its first form, Ice Dragon can release ice breath from its mouth, which is apparently cold enough to freeze a portion of King Dedede. It also displays an incredible leaping power. Despite its small stature, it can also run at very high speeds, and can transform into its second form at will. Second Form In its second form, Ice Dragon's ice breath becomes fiercer, and presumably colder as well. If the ice breath is fired into the sky, it can manipulate the weather, making it wintery. Ice Dragon also has the ability to launch massive crystal-shaped snowflakes from its mouth in rapid succession. It has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand the cold, like Ice Kirby's Ice Breath.Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1995 Category:Kirby Universe